The Gift
by NSpire
Summary: The remaning crew of the enterprise show up to pay there last respects to there captain when an univited guest arives bairing gifts. Please R
1. Prologue: Lineage

Neither Paramount Picture or any subsidiaries there of have condoned this work of fiction. This fiction is not to be copied or reproduced and has not been used to make revenue for the author.  
  
This story takes place some 20 to 30 years past the general star trek time line and introduces two characters who if this story is liked may end up in a series of stories, like all good things journeys must come to an end, and it is up to those after us to pick up were we left off.  
  
Prologue: Lineage  
  
The particles of the universe realigned themselves around the young lieutenant as he materialized in the grand vineyard. He could have beamed into the main home he thought to himself it would have saved himself both time and trouble, yet he was personally asked by the admiral to do this. "It will help you understand why this is so important," he had said to him when they communicated the previous night. With a great sigh he found the trail that led through the great rows of grapes, if anything it was a beautiful day.  
  
His ship the Tiberius had returned to Earth last month and was set for a refit after the massive battle damage she incurred in the Curzi sector. The Voyager had scanned this area of space over twenty years ago on her grand voyage back to earth. There was little there long range scanners, especially the archaic devices that they called long range scanners then could have told them about those they would meet there. The Versalli was the race they found a xenophobic warrior race as fierce as Klingons of old.  
  
The Tiberius had been finishing her two year mission when they met the Versalli and it was in this attack that the lieutenant had earned his pips. Had they not met those aliens the ship would still be in the Delta quadrant and all the better because this day would be nothing more than a foot note in his logs and a page in the history books. Around Earth though, he could find no way to not come especially after his captain had given him special leave. There was no going against his Captain, that was one of the first things his father had told him when he decided to join the fleet. "Never go against a good captain," whats more he hated being compared to his father.  
  
"Who's that? Who's over there," came a withered old voice. The lieutenant turned to face an elderly man tending the grapes. "O, O its you I almost didn't recognize you." The man stood stretching out his arm and he took it still not recognizing the senior.  
  
"I apologize I am at a disadvantage, do . do I know you?" The old man chuckled.  
  
"No, No I suppose not well you did long ago but not many people short of a Vulcan can remember getting there diapers changed." The old man walked around the lieutenant then tapped him on the cheek, " My word you've grown the spitting image of your father."  
  
He laughed to himself his father he was nothing like his father even though so many people continually said he was.  
  
"Well you still seem a bit at a loss son," the man coughed,"Ive been the grounds keeper for near thirty years." He still could not remember a grounds keeper though he did not remember much about his time here growing up.  
  
They continued walking down the path between the giant rows of the vineyard. "Your mothers here, she cannot wait to see you." His mother how he regretted hurting her so long ago. He and his father had had a large argument larger than any argument before, and that day he walked out and never looked back. How fast three years goes by, an eternity on wings he thought to himself. Continuing his roll call, "And your God parents."  
  
He stopped and stared down at the man," All of them?" the man smiled at him. Unlike most children who had one or two if any god parents he had several. One taught him to fight another to build, yet another taught him dance, and Jazz, Jazz was always in his blood.  
  
The house now was in view, massive yet quaint it stood a relic of the times. He walked up the stairs and reached to knock, "Please state the purpose of your visit." Quaint, yet practical. "To pay my respects."  
  
He stood at the door for a few more moments before the door opened and he was greeted by the only living android in the known universe, "Good morning B9."  
  
B9 scanned the visitor, "Congratulations on your promotion Lieutenant, your father must be proud." He hid his cringe at the mention there was a reason he had not seen him in more than 3 years. He was motioned to enter the home. Not all like his predecessor he had been told B9 had not been developed to be a creative genius, his creation seemed to be only to see if it could be done. The home was very warm and inviting filled with real wood from floor to ceiling even the furniture was wood, He couldn't remember the last time he sat on a real wood chair, atleast not since he had been here last.  
  
He B9 and the old man climbed the stairs to the second level and were led down a hall only stopping to knock on the last door at the end. They entered, the room was full of legend's , The great Advocate of the empire Worf, Captain La Forge, Admiral Barklay, and directly in the center lying asleep in his bed, the vision of a man not long for the world a man whose love for life once filled were his hair did not.  
  
He continued to scan the room finding Admiral William Riker and his Mother. The Admiral stood, "Thomas"  
  
"Father."  
  
Chapter "Unwelcomed" 


	2. Unwelcomed

"I dunna own star trek or an'a affiliated charaters"  
  
Unwelcomed  
  
Admiral William T. Riker looked at his son. His first impulse was to embrace him to hold his child, who after his journey was now a man. Riker was proud of Thomas so much so he held back tears of joy. If only he would allow him to share his joy. Memories of the last fight flooded back into his mind. Over three years ago now his son walked out heated and angry. They had fought before but never like this.  
  
Thomas was bitter, cocky and quick to hold a grudge, so much like his father at that age. Riker had been away most of his life, times were tuff after the Dominion war, the federation wasn't the same. No longer could an officer raise a family, but he tried. Deana stayed back, to raise young Thomas. The federation had many counselors but only one William Riker.  
  
Like Kirk and Picard before him, Riker at the helm of his own ship became something of a legend, Seeking out new life and new civilizations and boldly going were no on has gone before.  
  
Thomas's pride for his father eventually became anger as the school children's admiration turned to taunting, he was the son of an idol and they grew to resent him for it. Riker had done so much during those years he had saved the universe more time then he knew, brought peace to countless worlds, and forged a path into the coming age. And still Thomas hated him. Riker never would have taken the promotion to admiral if it were not for Worf. Worf and Riker since they first met each on the Farpoint Station mission had a troubled relationship. Through the last few years at Deana's pleading riker contacted Worf on his home planet of Qos'Nos and they began to put things behind them. Finally he had brought up his trouble with Thomas and, "There is always a warrior to fight a battle, yet there is only man who can father a child." Worf had told him. He would know Riker thought and gave up his beloved command forever.  
  
"Congratulations on your promotion Thomas," his father said noting the extra pip on his collar, everyone nodded and chimed in with there own congratulations. Riker keeping his composure and façade of strength in the presence of his son led him to a seat. Deana could see through his falsities, Imzadi always could.  
  
"How is he"  
  
His mother spoke, "The disease is in its final stage, its only a matter of time."  
  
"No way for a warrior to die," snorted Worf. Battle he thought to himself the glorious death, every Klingon attained to die in battle. Yet he had long ago learned from the great Kahless that honor is attained in life, and how we live it. He agreed with his fabled clone emperor yet he still sought out death as an honor.  
  
"Its almost good Beverly is not here, she fought so hard to find a cure for him," And it was true after the battle with Shinzon of Remus Beverly Crusher had left for Earth to teach the next generation of healers. She only stayed a short few semesters, as a certain doctor from Deep Space Nine would have told her, "Your heart is in frontier medicine," and it was. She returned to the enterprise for Picards last mission as captain, when he finally had to turn his chair, to the next they moved in together. They wed a year later.  
  
Picard had always dealt to a point with an unknown genetic disease and Q in taking him through three parallel timelines to save humanity from a destruction he caused, had shown him his future with this syndrome. Beverly worked tirelessly in finding a cure. She had died four years ago from a disease of her own a cruel irony. She had been close to a cure and shortly there after it was found but it was to late for Picard and he quickly slipped away, his mind failing.  
  
As they sat alone in his room, the old crew of the Enterprise reminisced of the old days, times when they were still explorers. Times they laughed together times they cried together. No one ever knew it, but that little ship and its metal walls had created a family, a group of people who through out time never ending had always come to each other in times of need. There was an extended family B4 the late Data's predecessor, Picards gardener and a host of others. Deana mentioned to those who had not been there yesterday that Ambassador Spock and his mirror universe counterpart Intendent Spock had paid a visit. Hosts of admirals and a delegation from the briar patch. Picard had touch so many lives across the universe and it seemed from time to time that they had all come to pay there respects only today it was family only. The only one missing was Jonathan.  
  
Beverly and Picard had lived a good many years together, and in each minute they worked to make up for all that had been lost. And nine months after there marriage Beverly delivered her second child, Jonathan. Like his father he, fell in love with the stars even with infant eyes. He joined Star Fleet and set out to expand the federation. Word had come out the day before, and it played in the backs of all there minds. His ship was missing.  
  
When his brother and nephew had died in a freak fire years ago Picard realized he may have done his family an injustice and forever hated himself for bringing the end to his line. The birth of his son was the only cure to that pain and he cherished him to no end. He wanted to protect him as to allow harm never to come to him. He almost denied him access to star fleet, but at Beverly's urging he relented and allowed his son his blessing to find a place among the stars.  
  
Picard began to stir, he had only a few times done this today. A sign of the disease he carried and the madness It provoked. His stirring became stifled mumbles. The gardner walked to him, and began to dab his forhead with a wet cloth. The mumbling continued until it became a scream.  
  
"Q!"  
  
"Hush captain, hush now I am here."  
  
Riker jumped from his chair as well did just about everyone there, and those who could see his face saw a smile growing. Picard calmed down and fell back to rest. He straightend and looked to the confused faces of those around him.  
  
Worf began to growl still not sure if this old man before him was the omnipotent or more so incompetent being known only as Q. "Calm down now Micro-Brain," it was Q ," we are all here for the same reason." His hackles still raised worf backed off.  
  
"How long Q? How long have you been here?" Riker demanded.  
  
"A long time," came Deana starling everyone.  
  
"I have never stopped visiting the good captian," Q started," only since Beverly died did I become a full time resident."  
  
"YOU KILLED HER," Worf howled.  
  
Q pinched the bridge of his nose, "No my dog eared friend, I offered to save her but your captain there has to much of a belief in the stages of life."  
  
"Why are you here Q?" Geordie demanded.  
  
"Till now I have tended the vineyard for him, he was adamant that no machines touch his fruit, so strange of someone who wants the plant to ruin before he uses it. He even turned down my offer to allow them to harvest themselves no the good captain demanded a human touch, he said anything else would spoil them. So I tended them grape by growling grape." Q paced the room. " Though now as I stand here I have a gift to offer him."  
  
"He will never accept!" stated riker.  
  
"He already has."  
  
Coming soon chapter 2 Dreams 


	3. Dreams

Wow been awhile since last post never meant for this to take so long, writers block and a bad idea for a story line twist took to long to fix, plus work and on and on but anyways its here chapter three revamped in its fifth or six incarnation and one I liked, so I hope you do to chapter 4 will be up soon and thanks to all who reviewed this I hope you and everyone about to play catch up enjoys.  
  
Be kind review  
  
I don't own star trek or any of its affiliates but I should and maybe  
someday I will.  
  
Chapter 3 Dreams  
  
The shuttle craft Galileo streaked into existence, leaping across the universe at speed exceeding that of mere light. The stars streaked past its view port which mechanically darkened itself as it began its assent into the planetary system. Invisible streaks of sub dimensional energy reached out touch anything within in its range sending back intense data to small view screens within the pilot compartment of the craft. Q knew what they would say. He knew more than they could ever say, yet this wasn't for his benefit, the whole charade of images he was seeing was not for his benefit, it was for his passenger.  
  
"Were the hell are we Q!" Thomas Riker demanded, "Were the hell have you taken me." Q brushed Thomas away as he began hovering over him, he was performing maneuvers to bring the ship to entry speed and egress toward his target. Even though the existence they now moved in was false and all that they was only a manifestation of reality, incorrectly falling from warp speed would still have the same effect here as it would anywhere else.  
  
Thomas paced about the cabin arms crossed and temper rising, Q lifted his hand and with out turning motioned him towards him. "What do you see there Riker?" He motioned to the view screens and Thomas took in the read outs.  
  
"Standard late stage system 12 planets, 97 satalites," he paused not believing what he saw, "and a star about to supernova!!!" he began to panic "What the hell is wrong with you we can never........." he was cut off.  
  
"Never mind the sun it's the least of our worries right now. What else do you see."  
  
"Least of out worries! Who the hell do you, wait," Thomas punched a few controls pulling up the ships data base, "It can't be, galaxy class star ship," a few more commands pulling up registry information, "NCC-1701 D it's the enterprise," more readouts appeared and he saw what was more distressing then the supernova "Q its damaged, it will never get out of here under her own power why the hell did you only bring a shuttle craft?" he became hurried his mind racing over scenarios punching at controls what was the condition of her warp core what life raft were aboard and what shuttle craft were ready. "Q over 1000 people serve aboard that ship and there all about to die," "Humans think so 3 dimensionally there's only one person that serves aboard that ship and that's who were here for." Thomas began to argue with him how could only one person serve on here how could only one person matter, "look at the readings out side of this system tell me what you see."  
  
"I don't appreciate playing games Q, you can save all those people and you will do it ...."  
  
Q turned to him finally, no longer at helm of the shuttle and glared, "Now listen here young coporial slug, you will listen and do as I say or so help me I shall send you to all seven layers of eternal damnation," Q composed himself and returned to the seat he had risen from, "And no I can not save all of them I can not even save the one, that is with out your help."  
  
Thomas was awestruck by the display, and finally took readings out side of the system, his first read out proved he was exactly were he was, yet were that Is the next read out could not provide, nor could it provide any information at all on anything beyond the radiation barrier that circled all systems. "Nothing."  
  
"There is much to take in at this moment but I will give it to you in safe increments." He began to explain. "We that is you and I are in inner space Jean Luc Picards inner space, though your tiny brain is unable to process this information on its true scale it has given you its best guess. Picard in his dieing moments is seeing the same thing striving to stay alive fighting not to die." He took his hand through his hair and turned to Thomas, "the sun is is life to you lets say his soul when it goes supernova he dies, I can stop it but long ago I was forced into a promise by him to never interfere with death."  
  
The image of Beverly dieing there in front of him, nothing he could do. It was one of only a few times in his whole life he felt helpless, strangely he thought after that moment all the times in his life he felt that way were around a Picard.  
  
"We have to save Jean Luc before this happens and stall the supernova, because we need him to help us save his son."  
  
"What is wrong with John?" this truly was a lot to take in and Thomas's brain was taking it fragment by fragment choosing to highlight certain spots to help it all make more sense?  
  
"There is something out there something heading this way that his ship was sent to investigate. And when he came in contact with it, I lost contact with him. And im unable to explore this phenomenon myself, whenever I get close to it, it over powers me." Weakness is always hard to admit especially for an omnipresent being.  
  
"If you cant get in what makes you think we can?"  
  
"I can get in, trouble is I don't know if I can get out."  
  
"Why risk yourself for him, I have always heard how selfish and unmoving you are?"  
  
Q sighed he couldn't find the strength to admit to him that Picard once gave all he could, even to the edge of the universe to save his son. Q had a debt of honor to repay, a debt of family. "Because I have to." ************  
  
The shuttle craft came about around the third planet from the temperamental sun. Much to close for anyone's comfort. Though it was never mentioned they both knew if that sun went before they left they would suffer the same fate as the man they were trying to save.  
  
Q had left the pilots seat leaving Thomas to continue on, "We should have a visual in 40 seconds, I still cant get sensors for anything, to much interference from the sun. that and this planetoid seems to be hoarding a collection of stray radiation." As they had approached the special body scans of the surface showed a once strong and prosperous civilization lost at its peak of existence. If they died anytime soon Thomas had thought to himself they would have been burnt if not cooked by the amassing heat.  
  
The burning hulk of the once proud Enterprise lay limp in space, flames erupting from holes in its shell still leaking life giving oxygen. One nacelle had been torn from its joint its remnants floated near the atmosphere of the planet now. Her saucer section had chunks lost leaving holes large enough to fit the shuttle craft through.  
  
They approached the ship matching her spin and axis. "Matching approach vector and coming in to scan for survivors."  
  
Survivor Q corrected him. Thomas was still new to the whole concept of other realities and he was having some problem attuning his thought process to match. His scans were even more bleak than the visage of the enterprise only a small section of the ship still had atmosphere and most of those sections where in the process of bleeding out. "Were going to need EVA suits, there are walking paths but there's no guarantee how long they will be breathable. And don't even bother with asking about transporters were going to have to direct hook up and cut a hole with the emergency hatch."  
  
"Have you found him?" Thomas was still scanning the ship up until now his concern had been there safety, the thought of there mission had almost been lost to him. He scanned the ship and even at this distance he was having trouble.  
  
"Got him hes on the bridge, ...... Shit"  
  
Q jumped to his feet learning the captain was found and rushed to him as he heard his exclamation. "the nearest place we can set down and cut through safely is here," he pointed at a schematic of the ship, "this means were going to have to go through....," a sharp crash echoed through the shuttle they had flown into a debris field with out knowing it several proximity claxons sounded, Thomas took evasive action maneuvering the majority of the larger pieces coming about trying to find his way to the point of entry a final turn and he halted the ship almost knocking himself and Q into the invisible aluminum view port. Floating in front of them was a sight neither would soon forget, they took a forced moment of silence as they stared at a debris field of bodies floating slowly through space.  
"The only safe point of entry," he said still in shock," leaves us five decks down and half the saucer length from where he is on the bridge." He began flying the most direct route to the entry point, through the debris. They weathered several dull sickening thuds as each body hit the hull of the ship.  
  
"Q get the EVA suits ready while I prepare the temporary hatchway." Q paused unmoving not sure what to say.  
  
"Did Mr. Omnipresent not think he would be going for a walk anytime soon?" 


	4. Fallen Temple

Why of course I own star trek......... only in a alternative reality, but it counts as long as I believe it's the truth.  
  
Im trying a few things with my story telling tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 3: Fallen Temple  
  
Thomas initiated maneuvers that brought the shuttle craft about, turning away from the hulk once known as the proud ship Enterprise. There mission was over, doomed before it started. No way could they safely navigate the insides of the hull with out environmental suits. Between the point of entry and the point were they would find Picard several sections were venting atmosphere, or completely open to space.  
  
"What are you doing," Q screamed not believing that they were about to leave.  
  
"Its over Q theres no way we can move in there with out suits, I'm bringing us out of this system before the star goes supernova and takes us with it."  
  
"You cant do this, we need to save him! You don't understand!"  
  
"How could you not pack suits Q? How could," Thomas was cut off.  
  
"Who would have thought we would have needed any I mean you have that mechanical bi location machine. Its not my fault humans are so far behind on the times that something like mere radiation would pose such a problem," Vintage Q he thought its never your fault if you can blame someone else.  
  
"No suits, no captain."  
  
Q slumped back his mind racing time was running out and there was so much more at stake than Picard's mind. An idea sprang in Q's mind, it was hard to reach he rarely had to think within a set of boundaries rarely had to make simple decisions. "What if there was a different route in?" Thomas turned to him for a moment his mind sparked only to be dismissed out right as stupidity.  
  
"No hear me out, what if we can go around the damaged sections stay in were there is still atmosphere?"  
  
"Even if we can get to the captain there's no guarantee that those sections will still be serviceable when we return." This dilemma hit Q hard. His mind again raced his plan would work he knew it. Only he would have to keep Thomas at bay long enough for him to formulate the plan.  
  
"How long until the supernova?"  
  
Thomas hit controls bringing up the long range scanners and compensating there intensity to work around the intense radiation of the dieing star. "An hour. Maybe two."  
  
"More than enough time, take us back get us up close lets do this."  
  
"What?" Thomas retorted.  
  
"With or with out you im going," Q shot out, "With out me though your not getting anywhere fast."  
  
"I hate you Q I want you to know that." Thomas turned back to the controls and began to return them to there point of entrance, he turned his head, "I want you to feel how much I hate you."  
  
Q smiled, you wouldn't be the first he thought to himself, and with all luck you wont be the last.  
  
******************  
  
"Activating mag locks and compensating internal dampeners for Enterprises spin," quoted Thomas racing against the helm of the Galileo. The small ship lurched as it connected to the hull of the galaxy class vessel, magnets stronger than steel holding tight to the outer duranium hull plating. "Lowering docking arm and cutting apparatus, we should be through within ninety seconds." A slight hum filled the cabin as powerful phase beams began to gently cut through the hull. "All that is left is to download a schematic of the deck layout and well be set."  
  
The sound of a door whooshing shut aroused his attention; he turned to see Q carrying a closed metal box. He set it down on the control panel and began to open it, exposing two type two phasers. "There's no way to tell what's going to happen in a dieing mans mind." He handed a phaser to Thomas, "Just in case."  
  
Thomas took the weapon, it felt heavy in his hand as he turned it over getting a good look at its sleek body. Recently when his ship was attacked by the Xenophobes the young Riker was forced to take action, forced to defend his captain and his ship. The sound of bulk heads being torn from place by the barrage of fire rained down on her by there attackers had waken him brining him instantly to his feet and into uniform, training took over as he mechanically fitted his tunic. He stood ready for his call to battle station as the intruder alert klaxon blazed. Rushing to the nearest weapons store two sections over, he mentally ran over his combat training, never onces thinking he may die today. If he had would he have thought it was a good day to die?  
  
He reached the locker already open and nearly empty when the first phaser fire rang out through the hall, a full group of creatures, Cardasian grey with bony Klingon like foreheads filed through the corridor taking turns firing an old style projectile weapon. He took position with his back to a bulk head setting his phaser for kill. The sound got louder, and screams of pain began to fill the air. His blood boiled as he listened waiting for the moment to strike. Then all was quiet.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood there silent, praying for a sound any sound. If his attackers had taken the hall there heavy foot steps would alert him. Had they kept the hall a call to move forward would have been called. There was nothing. His body tensed had they fought to the last man, was he the last man? For the eternity of the few seconds or minutes he stood there he was silent stuck to his place unable to move, was it fear he asked himself on the nights since, then in the next heart beat he moved phaser drawn ready to accept what ever fate waited him on the other side of the bulk head.  
  
Three Xenophobes stood eyeing there pray taken fully by surprise at the sight of a lone human wielding a strange glowing stick. The first creatures last thought was how funny the weapon looked in the scrawny animals hand. A quick roll dodged the seconds projectile weapon blast allowing a second phaser fire square to the chest. He rolled back onto his feet planting his weapon deep into the torso of the third. Stunned they stood face to face neither firing a weapon staring into each others eyes.  
  
Until now it was all training Thomas Riker was turned off as a being, no time to waste thinking no time to waste with idea, until now he was star fleet. Yet he now found himself staring into the creatures eyes the deep purple pupils of an alien being, a fellow brother in space. And for that brief moment he could not activate his weapon and end this battle. The alien saw his chance and took action to move. From reflex or fear he pushed the button and fired his phase particles into and through the chest cavity of the living being before him. He watched as an expression of shock fell apon it as for that last moment of reality the being took stock of its life and the way it was ending. Still staring into its eyes Thomas watched as that spark in all creatures faded, the purple turned black and blood drip from its lips. The alien was dead fallen to the floor, and not star fleet nor any training had killed it. Thomas Riker killed the alien.  
  
He stood there for a moment arm extended, weapon still pointing into space. There were reasons troops were trained to not think to know action as a reflex, humans are not killers by nature, the human can not kill. Only this time it was Thomas and not his training or reflex, his mind shut off no thoughts or ideas craned in. it was self defense, a million species across the galaxy would not think less of him for it, but this thought never came in, nothing. He fell to his knees at the foot of the nameless alien and wept, the empty corridor with klaxons still blazing his only company.  
  
Thomas stood and holstered the weapon. "Lets go."  
  
Q moved to the back of the shuttle and Thomas palmed a set of controls, the floor split and a hole into the belly of the enterprise lay open. He had never told anyone what happened during that battle, he would have earned a medal a commendation, maybe even have made lieutenant commander by the end of the voyage, yet the only witnesses were unable to speak. He jumped in through the hole, into the unknown.  
  
Next chapter Shattered Mirrors. 


	5. Shattered Mirror

Thanks to all who have reviewed my story im hopping to keep up my tempo on posting I have a lot of ideas for this one and an original im working on side by side with this so who knows what may cross paths between the two but as always read enjoy and review,  
  
I don't own start trek if I did this would have been the next movie.  
  
SHATTERED MIRROR  
  
Thomas jumped through the rabbits, whole into the deadly wonderland of a dieing mans mind, phaser poised he fell into a roll ready to dodge any attacks against him prepared to weigh any situation, fallen debris or obstacle in his path. But what he saw surprised him. What he saw caught him so off guard his roll failed and he just came to stand at the spot he landed upon almost even being hit by the falling Q whose reaction was much the same.  
  
An old make shift door flew open, "What in the hell," a woman screamed, "How did you get in here? You damn pajama freaks Mr. Hill ain't in his office its closed." Thomas's jaw dropped for a second time in such a short moment, he checked his tricorder with the schematic of the enterprise. The junction they landed in was closer to a shuttle bay then the nearest holideck. Besides they should be in a war torn corridor not some smokey room with foggy windows.  
  
The woman stared at the gaping jaws of her two new visitors, with the hint of a someone who has seen to many strange things in her life to let miraculously appearing strangers bother her to much. This was all to evident as she turned out of the room only to return moments latter with a large wooden instrument. Q and Thomas both recognized this instantly as an ancient baseball bat. Though neither of them felt like playing games.  
  
Thomas turned back reaching for the hole they had just fallen through. This was over he thought its to weird for me. He scanned the ceiling looking for his point of entry and was only greeted with a smoke filled roof and a flickering light in the center. "Its gone." He murmured barely able to speak.  
  
"Now out'a here with the both of you, no new business today go see McGreer down the hall if ya think your problems are important enough." She waved the bat in the air all to knowingly poking it at her audience a few times to bring her point home. "And don't let the door hit ya in the ass ya hear!"  
  
Q led the hurried retreat out of the office, with Thomas quickly in tow. They fallowed out of the anteroom that housed the woman's desk, a secretary of some sort. If not an underfed guard dog Q thought. How he would love returning to show her a thing or two about sports, yet he could feel his power weak here, there was nothing they could do so they fled. They found the exit door and fell into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind them. Thomas read the sign on the door. "Who the hell is Dixion Hill? And were the hell is our entrance hole." He ranted.  
  
"I think Thomas we have underestimated the head we have fallen into." Thomas looked dumbfounded. Not only had in the last few hours been subjected to his father and the death of a god parent, he had been kidnapped by an omnipresent being that ended his mental growth at an all to human age of twelve. All that was left to do was lash out. A human response to, to much stress a point were the mind breaks down and deals with the unknown the best way it can. To make it some one else's problem. And he did, he lashed out at Q.  
  
Q sat and took the banter from his young companion and knew exactly what it was. Picard, even Sisco and Janeway to name a few of his star fleet friends never would lash out like this, no matter how hard he tried. Now this youth gave him in his full glory what he once sought out in a human element. "do you feel better now?" Q asked the inopportunity of the timing gave him no pleasure in Thomas's rage.  
  
"No, ...... sort of......... I don't know" he returned. "What is going on here were is the Enterprise?"  
  
Q pinched the bridge of his nose, a head ache was beginning to rise. Only a few times in his existence could he remember physical pain once was during his stay as a human, the other from the mother of his child. The later almost made him smile. "The enterprise was never there, it was only a representation of the whole. I originally took it as a sign of his failing health only now I see I was wrong at least partially the outer shell is him dieing." He paused momentarily to think of how to put this in corporeal terms. "inside the shell though inside his mind though he's still there, and we my friend have fallen into his fantasy. Or some other figment of his imagination" Thomas's had an expression giving away his thoughts. "As to your next question the answer is I don't know but im sure we won't find Picard here." Q motioned for Thomas to start walking and he did, they were quiet as they searched for an exit.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They emerged into the damp darkness of night, the street was lined with cold brick buildings that went on as far as the eye could see. Only a few living beings walked this late at night, Q sighed and picked a direction. Thomas still tried with difficulty to play the happenings of the last few hours in his mind, trying hard to make sense of it all. Of course he could understand they were inside Picards mind, or rather he could accept it. Only he never imagined that inside some ones head these kinds of dramas played out. Remembering that Q had told him it was only a representation of what was truly there did not help him at all, maybe he thought it did who knows how his mind would handle how it really looked.  
  
The duo continued in silence down the street stopping at a corner to let an old combustion vehicle motor past. Thomas looked up at the street signs to attempt to make a mental note of were they were coming from. He made it nearly to the other sidewalk before what he saw hit him. He called to Q asking him what street they were on.  
"We are on Memory Lane what about it?" then it hit Q "We are on the junction of Memory lane and Thought Process!" Q exclaimed he and Thomas stared for a moment taking in the oddness of the street names and how possibly they may correlate to there situation. They could only do one thing to keep hope, they ran. Until this point all of there hopes had fallen out. The Enterprise to beaten to traverse. Then the map on the tricorder proved useless, now they were lost in an unknown world with no were to go. There hope was to hold as they reached the next street Motor Function Junction, then Neural dr, fallowed closely by Impulse Ally.  
  
They stopped parched of breath, a sensation Q did not enjoy. "This means one of two things, either we landed in some central causeway to Picards mind or its all coincidence." Q hoped the first explanation was correct, maybe though listing to Thomas speak maybe there was hope for a new 4 dimensional thinker, he had gotten Jean Luc to think outside the proverbial box more than once.  
  
"QUENTON," they both turned struck by who was running down the street. Picard greeted Q with a two fisted hand shake "My old friend." He mentioned with an odd loudness. Something struck him as wrong with this man, his face was correct but his stature, his tone, even his accent were all wrong. "Just smile and nod and I will give you both fifty dollars." Picard said under his breath. Something definitely was wrong. He began to lead them down the street speaking of the good ol days, days neither of them could remember. Q had never dated Marry Sue, and Thomas never would have fathomed marring Sally Jo even if he had known her. The one sided conversation continued. For a few blocks when, a click in the nights air caused Thomas who had begun to lag behind his two companions. A backward glance filled his heart with terror as a group of men in trench coats pulled what could only look like weapons from beneath there garments.  
  
"Um... Picard,"  
  
"No son Hill. Dixon....," he never was able to finish his statement, a set of cars came screeching around the corner filled with more hoods and they opened fire. Hill threw them into an ally then dragged them through a door, they closed it hard and panted against the wooden frame. Thomas turned to Q and asked what street they had gone down. Picard or Hill or who ever it was answered them. They quickly wished they hadn't heard him.  
  
If Memory lane was the pathway through his mind then one could only guess what Fear street had to offer. Several gasps then metal on metal thuds began to answer there question as they turned and took in the full majesty and symmetry of a Borg cube. The odd wooden door against mesh of metallic and cybernetic began to rattle with the sounds of someone trying to get in.  
  
"Well gentlemen and I use term loosely on any one in pajamas," again making fun of there uniforms, "We may want to skidattle post haste." And again they ran.  
  
The Borg cube was unbelievably huge from the inside and Thomas could not help but steal a way word glance over the rail that separated them from the cavernous nothing that was the center of the ship. He stared off into the mists that enveloped the ends of his vision. He remembered taking classes in high school and again in the academy about the Borg, every Earth child took at least one. He remembered how the oxygen was thin in a ship, and was only there for the benefit if the biological tissue that was part of the drones as well as the ship itself. And how when it would taper off at its thinnest in the cold reaches of the cavern it would freeze to an ice mist an almost storage point for there oxygen supply. The mist also held one other purpose; it became the back drop for a massive view screen hundreds of feet tall and similarly in width. They all stopped when they saw what was being displayed.  
  
"Cube 440149 begin transporting assimilation drones.........Cube 3333993 begin transferring worker bee drones..... Cube 45902389 is under attack..... moving Cube 483749 to intercept attack group....... Species 5618 orbital station has been assimilated," there was a wine, "I am Locutus of Borg Species 5618 drop weapons and prepare to be assimilated your individual likeness will be added to our collective......... resistance is futile."  
  
The trio stood transfixed as they watched more than a dozen ships move in on Earth, it hit Thomas suddenly remembered a lecture from his first Borg class at the academy, there was a special quest lecturer that day. An admiral he knew all to well, Locutus it hit him was Picard.  
  
"Mean bugger aint he," Dixon Hill broke in, as if unscathed by what he saw before him.  
  
Q and Thomas both understood this was only a vision, that earth truly was not under attack, yet the visage on screen ran home a definite effect. They stood there transfixed as fires burned from dead ships floating in space, and the space dock orbiting earth began to reconfigure itself to a borg design. Then the earth began to move into night only it was not night that brought the darkness to the earth. The progression of Borg technology moved so swiftly it was as if a wave crashed across the surface, a solid moving line of destruction.  
  
So transfixed were Thomas, Q and this Hill person that the sound of the wooden door crashing open, never took there attention. Neither was the approaching gang making any head way into the world there minds had fallen into. Only when Hill was almost knocked off his feet by a drone did they return to the closet approximation of sanity the universe could offer. Dixon about to lunge at the drone was quickly held back by Thomas. "As long as we don't provoke them were safe and trust me you wont like them when there angry." Hill loosened and was let go, he smoothed out the ends waves of his trench coat catching his composure. He turned to Thomas about to speak as a metallic crack rang out. Green fluid poured from the falling form of the drone that had walked into Hill.  
  
The thunderous sound of a million cans of air filled the space around them and in perfect unison the drones on there level stepped off there regeneration platforms. "I think there provoked now." Dixon after saying this was the first to run. 


End file.
